Ambivalent
by kawaiiwoe
Summary: Tamaki and Haruhi now are lovers, but what happens when Tamaki's child crush comes to Japan?She's not any ordinary crush. Tamaki thought this girl was dead, and he could of swore. Why is she alive? What will she do? Read to find out!


**Author's Note: Hello and welcome to my first fanfiction! I decided to make something out of the ordinary, and totally original. Oh and this fanfic is non-realistic, just to let you know. Last but not least, please enjoy!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The air felt damp. Only morning sunlight that gushed through the windows lit up the room. The room was silent, apart from the small unnoticeable voices. That was the atmosphere at the library. Haruhi loved the library. She could study and read there without the host club in her face.

Haruhi decided she would pick out a book. She hasn't had much time to read since she joined the host club. She wanted to pick out a suspenseful book. Many books she's read were like that, touching her heart and even sinking deeply into her soul.

Haruhi walked down the aisles, looking at book titles by their stems. When she thought the title of a book was interesting, she would stop, take out the book with her bookmark, and read the back. "Not interesting" or "Maybe" came across her mind once she finished reading the summary of a book, but never an "I must read!"

As Haruhi was about to pull out another book, something stopped her in her path. The ambience had changed. Cold mass filled the air and the room was turning dull. The noise of a girl's laugh filled the library. The temperature in the room felt like 50 degrees Fahrenheit. It felt as if the sun was leaving them.

A ghostly figure appeared behind Haruhi. Her hair was long and black, her blue eyes filled with sorrow and evilness, and her pale face showed no mercy. She wore a snowy, loose nightgown. A white aura surrounded her body like the sun. She looked creepy, but she was actually beautiful.

Haruhi turned around, but was too late to see the ghostly figure. The ghost had changed into a human form. The girl looked different, she seemed livelier. She wore a white Marilyn bow top, with blue jean Capri's, and black and white heals.

Before Haruhi could say anything, the girl spoke first.

"You must be Fujioka Haruhi" the girl said knowingly. Her innocent smile hid her wickedness.

"Ahh, yes" Haruhi said looking at the girl. How did this girl know her name? She didn't know.

"You must know Tamaki-sama, then" the girl said as sorrow spilled out of her. Her happiness was now covered by agony.

"We've been together for a while" Haruhi said looking into the girl's eyes. Haruhi could find depression in her orbs.

The girl did not say anything but stared into Haruhi's heart. She narrowed her eyes as if concentrating on something.

Sudden pain rushed through Haruhi's heart. She placed her hands on her heart, an emotional pain it was. The room started to spin, and the room slowly faded away. The memory of Tamaki telling Haruhi he loved her filled the room. For one moment that was what happened.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked trying to sound worried. She was the one who caused this, only to share her agony with the one she hated.

"Yes. I guess it's just the atmosphere" Haruhi said as she smiled. The atmosphere was quite weird indeed, ever since the girl had took a step into the library

"Let's get some coffee" the girl said nervously. They walked to the coffee bar at the very end of the library.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The waitress placed two cups of whip-creamed coffee and left the table. The coffee was a light brown, with some white mass floating on the top.

The girls took a sip out of their coffee and stared at each other. Haruhi wanted to say something, and she did.

"Are you okay? You seem so sad" Haruhi said as she looked at the girl's face. Revenge was spelled all over it, but Haruhi couldn't see.

"Well, what bothers me is…" The girl cleared her throat. "When I was younger, _a boy _told me he loved me. I didn't know what to say, so I never got the chance to tell him my true feelings. I got really _sick _at the time when he _left_ the country. I never saw his _violet-eyed _face again. Though I _know_ I will have the chance to tell him very soon" She smiled a determined evil smile.

"Ah..." Haruhi said as she looked at the white table. A chill went up her spine.

"Let's finish our coffee, shall we?" the girl asked as she took another sip of her coffee. Her eyes focused on Haruhi's confusion.

Haruhi nodded and grabbed her cup. She took a sip of it nervously.

Once they finished their drinks, the waitress came back picking up the cups. The waitress smiled at both of them and left.

"Haruhi, I'll walk you home. Oh, and my name is Annette" Annette said as she clasped her hands together. She stared at Haruhi with eyes that scared you in your nightmares.

"Okay..." Haruhi said with a crooked smile on her face. This girl was starting to annoy her, and she felt as if she needed to defend herself. She was going to have to if Annette was talking about Tamaki.


End file.
